


Ink

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. After everything's said and done, both Kurogane and Fai decide to commemorate their travels and the people most important to them with some ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Fai looked over head towards the sky, noting how the skyscrapers in this city tended to obstruct the pristine view of the sky. He sighed pleasantly, reminded of Piffle and that since they had landed here things had been going rather peacefully. Syaoran was of course always off to the libraries with Mokona in search of something to help them and he and Kurogane were stuck searching however they could as well as making a living while they lived here. Even the small place they had been able to rent was quiet cozy and the blonde thought it was one of the better places they had stayed on this journey.

Kurogane reached over and bonked Fay on the head with the butt of his fist, frowning lightly. "Oi, idiot. Stop daydreaming and come on." He said, placing his hand on his hip while leading the way back to said home not too far from where they stood.  
"Kyahh~ Kuro-sama's so abusive!" Fai cried out and cradled his head, trying to look hurt, but was unable to hide his smile. He picked up his pace, drawing a few stares because of his shouting. Sidling up to the taller, Fai wrapped an arm around Kurogane's metal one.

Kurogane looked at the smaller with a frown, but did not shake him off, his vision cast elsewhere. "...Oi, your neck still hurt?" He asked. Since they had been traveling, Kurogane and Fay had since visited a tattoo parlor together to get tattoos in memory of their past experiences.

"Well I did just have the last finishing touches on it today. Kuro-puu still hasn't really seen it yet either." Fai gave him sly grin, not really answering Kurogane. Even after the few years it had been since they had left Clow that first time his habits of dodging questions had persisted despite how he tried not to.

Kurogane gave the smaller a bland look, lips thinning slightly before they came across their home. The taller pulled out a key and opened the door, walking into their quaint home. "Well you haven't really been naked around me all that much of late, what with the fluctuation of work and worlds."

"And we were told we couldn't get our tattoos wet or strain a lot since they are pretty big." Fai smiled, releasing Kurogane as he walked inside. He brushed his hair behind his ear; he might actually get it trimmed before they leave here. A thought hits him and he gives Kurogane's back a teasing smirk. "Kuro-puppy wants to see me naked that badly?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Kurogane asked with a raised eyebrow, closing the door behind them with a smirk. "It's not like you've seen my tattoo either, you know." He added, taking his shoes off at the door before walking inward, setting down a bag with supplies for Syaoran.

"I think my constant flirting is beginning to rub off on you." Fai chuckled as he kicked his shoes off. The apartment really was nice, with big windows to let the sunlight in and they even got their own rooms in this world, which was always a plus as it meant he and Kurogane didn't have to hide in a closet or go to the bathroom when they wanted some privacy. "Ne, Kuro-tan, so you think I should start on dinner? Syaoran-kun and Mokona never said when they'd be back."

Kurogane's arms went around the smaller figure, pulling the thin body to his more muscular one while the taller man's lips found the back of Fay's ear. "Mm, maybe." He murmured, seeming to have other things in mind.

This side of Kurogane still surprised him. He smiled warmly at the affection being given to him. He did fill a slight sting from the pressure on his shoulders, but it was more than bearable with the other holding him. Moving one hand up, he threaded his fingers through dark hair. "Hmm...If you're not hungry I guess I can put it off a little longer."

"Mm, not hungry, no." Kurogane answered, smirking from the hand in his hair. He leaned into it slightly, and then nibbled on the shell of his companion's ear. "So, show me this tattoo of yours, or will I have to go searching for it?"

He wondered idly how long exactly Kurogane had had this planned while he hummed in pleasure at the feeling of teeth on his skin. Fai guessed it didn't really matter since it was a rare treat to see Kurogane being playful. "Well, it is still tender and the top is probably red, you sure you want to see it now?"

"Why not?" Kurogane asked, his hands tightening around Fay only to slide underneath the front of the pale man's shirt, fingering the other's hipbones and lower stomach. "Unless you don't want to show me."

As the felt Kurogane's hands exploring, he could feel his stomach muscles twitch at the light touches. "I never said that." He gasped lightly at the feel of his lover's fingertips dipping just below the hem of his pants. He looked over his shoulder, trying to catch Kurogane's eye as a smile spread across his lips. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Kurogane snorted and pulled away to give Fay a flash of a smirk. "Alright then, close the blinds." he said, pulling away from the smaller. This was a signal things were going to get too provocative for public viewing, and the taller man retreated to lock their door.

"Oh so bold~ wanting to do naughty things to mommy in the living room where our children could walk in and see us." Fai laughed despite wanting to protest at the lack of hands on him.

"You got a problem with it?" Kurogane asked, coming back to snatch Fay back up in his arms. "Perhaps you're just too shy when it comes to having the kid walk in on us. You know he does it on purpose now."

Fai gave him a pout then, his brow furrowed in apprehension. "Kuro-sama doesn't know that for /sure/." He reached up and kissed Kurogane chastely before pulling away from the other's hold. Fai gave him a genuine smile as he took one of Kurogane's hands and pulled towards their bedroom. "I think I'd rather not give the neighbors a peep show this time. I want Kuro-wan to be the only one to see my finished tattoo right now."

Kurogane moved a hand to his pocket, smirking slightly to himself. "Well alright." He said easily, letting himself be led to the room. Once inside he closed and locked the door behind him. "You usually enjoy showing off your flexibility."

"You mean you like bending me in odd poses that would probably put most others in traction?" Fai asked a hint of laughter in his voice. Their bedroom was sparse, only a bed and nightstand. The only thing that showed it was lived in was the unmade bed and their clothes scattered about. On their travels they didn't really have time to be too neat.

Kurogane lifted his arm and thus brought Fay closer, his hand sliding down the length of the thin limb to pull Fay's body to his. "Like I said." Kurogane said with a smirk, leaning forward to kiss the smaller gently.

Fai pressed into the kiss, liking how they could be this carefree with each other now. After a few seconds he reluctantly pulled away and smiled up at Kurogane. "Well then I think Kuro-tan should go sit on the bed so I can show off my finished tattoo for him."

Kurogane smirked and snatched another kiss from the smaller before pulling away. "You're willing me giving me a strip tease? There's gotta be something in that ink to make your brain think the way I like it." He chuckled, doing as the blonde asked by sitting down on the sheets.

He had to laugh at that. "Yes, yes, we both know how much you like that." Once the blonde saw Kurogane sitting comfortably he grinned and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and over his hips. He kicked them to the side where a few shirts rested on the floor. They would have to clean up sometime soon.

He was hesitant when he had gotten his tattoo, had thought long and hard over what to get and if he should get the one he had finally decided on. It was partly because he wasn't sure what Kurogane would make of it. He stood a few feet in front of his lover, staring down at him as he ran a hand underneath his shirt teasingly before he went to pull his shirt off. It fell with a dull thud on the floor and he stood in only his black underwear. Now he knew Kurogane would be able to see the edges spilling over the tops of his shoulders and might be able to see the edges reaching towards his ribs.

Kurogane leaned back in his seat while he watched, raising an eyebrow at the large tattoo on his lover's skin. "That's rather big." He muttered, eyeing the black lines curving around the collarbones on his lover's chest. "Turn around."

Fai bit his lip, hesitating for a second. He brushed the thoughts aside though and with an almost shy smile he turned around. He brushed his long ponytail over his shoulder so Kurogane could see his back fully. The tattoo looked a lot like the one he had given up years ago. This however was softer looking, its edges rounded and curved delicately instead of the sharp harsh lines from the original.

The feathers of the bird fell longer as well, the tips of its tail feathers disappearing underneath his underwear. The bird looked graceful instead of cold now as the lines flowed over his skin. When the sunlight from the window hit it, it shone a dark blue instead of the previously thought black. He had wanted a reminder of his life in Celes and of the sacrifices that had been made for his sake. "Well?" He asked and tried not to fidget.

Kurogane didn't say anything at first, but Fay could feel warm fingers going up from the middle of his back to the tip of the bird's head. The taller man frowned when he recognized it as the tattoo he used for a price, and made him slightly angry that Fay would put it back on his skin after everything they had been through. He did though; think Fay had a good reason for it. "It looks... almost kinder." He muttered, eyeing the back a bit more before tracing his hand along the other's arms to pull him down in his lap. "What made you get it back?"

"He tried protecting me in the best way he could with that tattoo..." It had been a little misguided, but Ashura had tried to spare him from his curse and of the memories of being told when he was a child that he would be the one to kill the only father he had ever known. In the end everything had still fallen apart, but he had lived and granted Ashura's wishes. "But I wanted this one to be a reminder of that kindness and not what the first had been trying to stop."

Where as his original one had been cast from magic, this one had been done by countless artists’ hands. As Kurogane had said, there was a kindness in the ink that stained his skin that hadn't been there before.

Kurogane sighed through his nose, leaning forward to press his nose into the back of Fay's neck where the tattoo began, fingers ghosting over the edges of the tattoo visible on his shoulder. "It'll take some time getting used to it." He admitted, smirking slightly. "Though, I could say the same about mine."

Fai was relieved for Kurogane understanding his reasoning. They were supposed to be happy and teasing right now and having thoughts on the past would only kill that. He smiled, focusing on Kurogane now. "That's right, Kuro-daddy still has to show me his."

Kurogane snorted and kissed the other's skin. "Mm, that's true." He said, and in a smooth and swift movement, Fay was laying on his stomach on the bed with Kurogane hovering over him. "But I haven't seen the tattoo in its entirety. I wonder where it goes..." He said, tracing his fingers down lower on Fay's spine.

Fai had grunted when he hit the mattress, a little bewildered at the sudden position change. Though, he shouldn't have expected any less from his lover. Cradling his head on his folded arms, the blonde sighed, liking those fingers as they traced down his back. "I'm sure my big puppy will investigate."

"Course I will." Kurogane answered, leaning down to trace his tongue against Fay's shoulder where the navy blue line lay. "I want to get familiar with your new skin." He purred, hands smoothing down Fay's sides.

Fai shivered at that and he could feel goose bumps rise on his skin in Kurogane's wake. "Kuro-sama seems to really like it." He said with a more than suggestive tone and turned his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the other's face.

Kurogane looked back to the smaller and raised an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I? It's on you, and you tend to make the weirdest markings and outfits look appealing." He said, dipping his head again to trace his tongue against the wing back to Fay's spine."

His fingers clutched at the rumpled bed sheet underneath them as he felt the heat against his skin from Kurogane's ministrations and at how the saliva cooled seconds later. Fai didn't reply, not wanting to think of how he had worried that the taller wouldn't like it.

Kurogane eyed the scalp of the other before smirking in satisfaction, his fingers skimming the edge of Fay's underwear. "This tattoo's not supposed to get wet, is it? I shouldn't be doing this." He said, nibbling the other's juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Just avoid the back of my neck and the edges on my other shoulder. They're the parts that were done earlier." Fai mumbled, trying not to let on just how much he liked Kurogane doing that. He thought to himself that he just might throttle the ninja if he decided to stop now.

Kurogane hummed in reply, and humored Fay by going back to what he was doing. He traced his tongue low against the other's shoulder blade, finding the end of the first wing. "Then I'm guessing you like this too." He concluded, smirking at the other's vagueness.

"I'll admit it is very nice." Fai smiled lazily and with each line Kurogane traced over he could feel tiny sparks of arousal shoot down his spine and into his groin. "But I still haven't seen yours."

Kurogane hummed lightly, sliding his fingers into the smaller man's panties to feel over the curve of his buttocks. "No, not yet." He murmured, eyeing the other's rear and also the tattoo on his tailbone. "Damn, I'm surprised you’re not numb from all this sensitive skin being tattooed."

"Well it was another reason why we didn't have sex for about a week." Laughing, Fai held his head up and arched his hips up against large hands. It had hurt when it had been done, but he had been glad that it took one trip to complete the lowest point of his tattoo.

Kurogane snorted and nibbled on Fay's spine a bit, fingers sliding between the soft cheeks of Fay's rear to prod at the blonde's entrance. "Hope you plan to make up for that now." he said.

"You'd better show me a tattoo then." He said as he tried to spread his legs, but was unable to with his underwear around his upper thighs restraining him. Fai blushed at the intimate touch and whimpered softly.

Kurogane chuckled low in his throat from the other's compliance and stubbornness, pulling away to leave the shaky blonde to himself for a moment to regain at least a bit of composure. "Alright, alright, I'll show you." He said, moving his hands to the front of his shirt to unbutton it.

Fai rolled onto his back, lips parted as he tried to calm down. He reached down and finished undressing himself, throwing the last of his clothes off the bed. He sat up, legs crossed. "Does this mean I get a show too?"

"Like hell." Kurogane snorted, sitting up slightly while trying not to ogle his lover in the nude. He finished undoing the last button on his shirt and pulled it off. "Considering mine's not as large as yours." he answered, showing off a tattoo of a dragon that slipped down the length of his real arm. The tail of it sat at the base of his wrist, and the head lay against his deltoid, with wings that spread against his breast and shoulder blade. He eyed it with a frown, remembering the person who first had a tattoo similar to this. "It's hardly elaborate enough to compare."

"I'll remember that next time you want one." Fai said with a small frown. However, he couldn't help but run his eyes over the black ink. The design was simple, but it was striking against his lover's skin. Kurogane had told him before about his parents and when he reached over to run his fingers over the dragon, he was reminded of when he had heard about his lover's father. "I think both of them would like it."

Kurogane hummed in reply, the sexual desire snuffed out momentarily by sentimental sweetness, and he reached up to grab Fay's hand on his chest. "It's probably too detailed for their liking." He muttered, and then leaned forward to kiss Fay gently. "Now turn back around, I wasn't done with you.

"It's Kuro-san's so of course they would like it." Fai shook his head at his lover's words, thinking he was too hard on himself sometimes. The blonde kissed Kurogane once more before pulling away and moving back onto his stomach, his loose ponytail laying over his back and covering the phoenix’s head. "I was missing Kuro-doggy's attentions."

"Call me a dog again and I'll bite your shoulder off." Kurogane growled, though it was a hollow threat, and he crawled over Fay to pull the blonde's hips up. He leaned down and moved the pale hair out of his way; he licked over the top of Fay's tattoo, wary of the sensitive and red skin still, his hand curving against the feathers at the bottom.

Fai shuddered at the other's tongue continuing its lazy trail over the tattoo's dark lines. "So brutish~" He teased with a breathy laugh and tried to resist moving so he could touch Kurogane as well.

Kurogane smirked and nibbled on the other's side, fingers dancing down to where they had been before. "You enjoy every second." He replied, sliding the tips of his fingers into the other's entrance.

"...Haah..." In response he buried his face against his arms and moaned. His body tensed around Kurogane's fingers, cursing mentally at the minor sting from being stretched with any lubricant. Fai supposed Kurogane had a point though; he did enjoy the other being aggressive on occasion.

Kurogane grinned at the lack of articulation, knowing Fay usually disapproved of going at it dry. He traced his tongue back up Fay's back, following the dark blue line on his way before nipping at the less sensitive shoulder.

He could feel just how warm his face was against his arms and knew he was blushing deeply. The wizard's body shuddered involuntarily from Kurogane's touches and he tried not to move as the taller worked. Kurogane gave a soft chuckle against Fay's ear, having enjoyed the soft shiver. He traced his free hand down the curves on Fay's arms, following the inking there. "You like symmetry when it comes to tattoos, don't you?"

"Mmmm...Using magic all your life tends to make you like things that are precise and...Have an order to them." Fai answered after he had lifted his head up to try and look at Kurogane.

"So it's not just with tattoos." Kurogane hummed, nibbling on the singular dot on the blonde's bicep. "It's with everything. Bet my tattoo doesn't fit your liking then." He said, sliding his finger deeper into the smaller body.

"I..." His breath hitched at Kurogane's teasing. Fingers dug into the bed sheets once more and tried to relax at the little shocks of pain that was brought on. "No, Kuro-tan's is ~~very~~ appealing."

Kurogane gave another soft laugh before removing his hand, turning Fay around with a raised eyebrow. "Think so, huh?" He asked, meeting Fay's eyes momentarily, before his eyes when down to see the tattoo lines on his collarbones and sides, and then hipbones. He gave a slight 'humph'. "This makes me angry though; someone else got to see a lot of you..."

"They didn't see me quiet like this Kuro-tan." Fai cooed as he smiled up at his lover. He was disheveled on the bed underneath the ninja; he was already half-hard thanks to Kurogane getting to know the new markings on his body. Raising a hand a few inches above the bed, he twirled his index finger, sending out a small spell to lock the door; they really didn't need Syaoran walking in on them again. While he was at it he used a simple spell and brought the small bottle of lubricant from their nightstand to the bed. After all he did know Kurogane better than anyone else. "I wouldn't let anyone see me completely naked but you anyways~"

Kurogane smirked and dipped his head to give the tattoos on Fay's front the same treatment as the back, tracing his tongue against the other's collarbone. "Mm, good. Keep it that way."

Smiling again, Fai moved his hands up to Kurogane's arms. He had craved feeling the taller and let his fingers trace over corded muscles, both real and synthetic. He looked at what he could of the dragon that slithered up tanned skin, thinking it was a nice addition to such an attractive body. "I'll try to. Kuro-wan would be awfully jealous otherwise."

"Damn straight, you belong to me." Kurogane growled, nipping the pale skin none too gently to add to his statement. He then pulled away and kissed the smaller, his hand sliding down the thin side to press his fingers into the curves of his lover's skin, tracing the sinewy body languidly.

He couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips at the declaration, thinking that really was the case for both of them. With one arm he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Since it seems you've gotten acquainted with my new tattoo does that mean I get my turn now?" Fai asked with a purr in his voice as he trailed two fingers underneath his lover's jaw teasingly. "Or at least Kuro-rin could take his pants off?"

Kurogane gave Fay a bland look. "What? Didn't like me touching you? Or are you just impatient for more?" He asked, the ends of his lips curling upward.

"Little bit of impatience and a little bit of wanting to see you naked too." He said with a slight shrug. Fai's other hand clutched around Kurogane's upper arm, running his thumb over the inked skin there idly. "Or do you not want me to?"

"That's a dumb question." Kurogane replied, sitting up to undo the front of his pants. "Why would I care if you saw me or not?" He stated, though his eyes were still stuck on the blonde's striking darker skin.

"Maybe Kuro-pon got a second tattoo he's embarrassed about?" He joked, wondering if he could ever get Kurogane drunk enough to agree to maybe a little heart on his hip or maybe his name somewhere. He scooted back on the bed before reaching with both hands to tug on the pants obstructing his view.

"You wish." Kurogane said, as if reading Fay's mind. He let the blonde strip him entirely so the two were both naked on the bed.

"Hmm...Dangerous words Kuro-tan~" Fai chided with a smile as he tossed Kurogane's pants and let his eyes roam over the body presented in front of him. The ninja really was a sight to behold, all sculpted muscles and sun tanned skin. Moving closer he let his hands travel over the skin that had been newly exposed to him.

Kurogane felt a burning warmth grow inside his gut from the ghosting touches and leaned down to snag a sloppy kiss. He slipped his tongue into Fay's mouth and searched it, his hands going to spread the pale legs underneath him so their bodies could press together better.

Closing his eyes at the kiss, he hummed in approval before he trailed one hand down Kurogane's stomach and downwards still until he was cupping his lover's arousal. His free hand reached up then to thread through dark hair and deepen their kiss.

Kurogane growled lowly against Fay's lips because of the combined touches, pressing into the hand on his lower body. He reached down and curled an arm around the smaller, pulling him against him to press them closer.

The growl sent a spark of interest through him and Fai teased his lover in return. He could feel the heat radiating off the taller now. Breaking their kiss he panted softly against Kurogane's lips and looked at him with a lidded gaze. "Kuro-rinta should lose the boxers too so little Kuro-chuu can say hello." He teased; knowing Kurogane would blush and be annoyed by it.

Fay's assumption was correct; Kurogane glared at the smaller with a growl, reaching up to pinch the pink cheek. "Way to kill the mood." He said, even as Fay's hand teased him.

"Don't know about you, but I'm still very much in the mood." He smiled brightly after he protested being pinched. Squeezing the other's member gently, Fai gave the other a playful look which a moment later was turned into a more seductive look. "Now, undress."

Kurogane growled at being ordered around, but the look had been convincing enough for him to obey orders. He soon slipped out of the cotton and tossed them with his pants, letting the smaller eye him.

Fai sighed as he looked on appreciatively. Kurogane really did take care of himself and the blonde thought how he would probably look the same decades from now too. Getting up again he pressed a hand against a broad chest and pushed Kurogane to lean back some to give him room. "Much better." On his hands and knees, Fai bent down to stroke Kurogane once more.

The taller man growled in approval, leaning back on his palms with his eyes falling half lidded. He reached forward with a hand and pulled Fay closer to him, forcing him into a deep kiss.

His free hand rested on Kurogane's thigh, allowing him to rise high enough without having to sit and kiss his lover. Tilting his head to the side, Fai moaned softly and closed his eyes, wanting Kurogane to know how much he enjoyed this.

Kurogane smirked against Fay's lips and pressed up into the hands on him, swallowing a groan from escaping. He moved his hand from the back of Fay's head to smooth it down the dried lines of saliva on the tattoo opposite to him.

Fai shuddered at the warmth left behind from those fingers as he hadn't noticed just how chilled his skin had become. He pulled away from Kurogane lips only to give them a quick peck a second later while his thumb ran over the head of the other's member in just the way he knew Kurogane liked. Unable to resist he kissed the lips in front of him a third time before he shifted lower once more and pressed his lips against his lover’s arousal.

Kurogane felt a jolt of pleasure scorch his spine and couldn't help but groan from the attention of Fay's mouth on him. He slid his hand up from Fay's back to rest against the pale hair, eyes falling to stare at the phoenix in front of him.

It was music to Fai's ears, even after being together for years it was still difficult to stop Kurogane from keeping himself quiet during sex. He saw it as a little game between them sometimes, which had lead to many very satisfying encounters between them. To reward the other and encourage him to noisy, Fai took the tip of the other's erection into his mouth.

Kurogane leaned back on his arm while closing his eyes, sighing through his nose with satisfaction. He wasn't quite noisy anymore; too busy enjoying the feel of Fay's mouth around him to care about giving moans here and there.

His hair slipped down his shoulder and he could feel that the tie there was barely hanging on. The strands tickling his face were a little distracting, but he ignored it as best he could in order to focus on what he was doing now. They didn't need another mishap of him choking, or worse, now.

Kurogane growled lowly and unthreaded the other's hair from the ribbon, letting the golden locks fall over one side of Fay's body. He enjoyed long hair, but Fay's was just beautiful. He slid his fingers through it, eyeing what the smaller was doing to him now.

Blonde hair brushed against Kurogane's thigh and stomach as Fai began bobbing his head and pressing his tongue against the heated flesh. He loved the feel of Kurogane's fingers in his hair, thinking there was almost nothing better than the soothing sensation it caused. Fai closed his eyes and concentrated on teasing Kurogane until the other couldn't stand it anymore.

Kurogane felt the pressure build up too quickly from what Fay was doing, and pulled him away before he could cum. He pushed Fay down onto the sheets and crawled over him, leaning down to kiss the other roughly.

The joke that was on the tip of his tongue had died away from Kurogane's kiss. He blindly moved a hand along the sheets, searching for the lubricant he had gotten earlier. Rolling his hips upwards, he ground himself against Kurogane and moaned.  
Kurogane shuddered and snatched the lube from the smaller hand, uncorking it with his thumb to keep the kiss going as long as he could. He pulled away and looked down at the thin one, taking in the sight of the long hair splayed about the pillow, the flushed cheeks, the bruising lips, the dark contrasting lines on his white skin... it all turned him on even more, so he wetted down his fingers quickly so he could get right to pleasuring his lover.

"Haaa..." Fai gasped and shut his eyes as Kurogane pressed his fingers inside him again. Hands clutched at the sheets as he writhed beneath his lover. It had been too long for his liking since they had done this last and he knew that now they were probably on borrowed time as it were right now. "Hurry."

Kurogane growled; "Have you ever noticed you're bossy when I'm getting ready to fuck you?" He asked in a mock pleasant tone, sliding his fingers in him all the way before stretching him out.

Arching, the blonde yelled at the feeling, having been waiting on Kurogane to stop his teasing and just get down to business. He reached a hand up and gripped dark hair tightly in his fingers. With lust glazed eyes he gave his lover a breathy reply. "That's because sometimes you take too damn long."

Kurogane growled from the force before smirking. "You're too masochistic sometimes." He retaliated, though he finally pulled his hand away to coat himself. "Spread your damn legs then."

"Looks who's talking." Fai smiled right back at him. More often then not they were always a little aggressive during sex; he guessed Kurogane's attitude had rubbed off on him just a bit. Making himself comfortable, the blonde did as told, giving Kurogane plenty of room to settle over him properly.  
The taller pressed down into Fay, rocking his hips with the guidance of his hand to slide himself right into Fay's entrance. He gave a soft groan from entering, but his eyes stayed open to watch the blonde's face.  
The blonde gave out a choked groan, his face flushed as he tried not to be too loud. Biting his lip, Fai took the pain that came with being penetrated in stride and tried to control his breathing in order to relax. He threw an arm over his eyes and gritted his teeth as the other continued; only stopping when he was buried all the way inside him. "Kuro-sama doesn't want me walking later." He said in a hoarse whisper.

Kurogane hissed softly, dipping his head to kiss the other's cheek chastely. "You tell me to hurry and then complain about me hurrying. Damn you're picky." He growled, pulling Fay's leg up on the crook of his elbow. "It doesn't help that you're so freaking tense."

"You're the one that...hnng...didn't use enough lube." He removed his arm and tried glaring, but he wasn't quiet able to as he felt Kurogane shift inside him. Fai tilted his head to the side, his cheeks burning as they waited for him to adjust. When he didn't feel any more discomfort he wiggled his hips to test the waters.

Kurogane had since leaned down to nibble on Fay's neck, causing a red bruise to start to form. He paused and pulled away when feeling the smaller move. "Nn, ready for more?" He asked, eyeing the other hungrily.

"...Yeah." He smiled cheekily as he looked up at his lover. Fai ran his fingers down Kurogane's jaw teasingly. "I want Kuro-sama to show me just how much he missed me."

Kurogane smirked and gave the smaller a sensual kiss, sitting up some to start a rhythm. He began rocking their bodies together slowly, eyes locking on blue momentarily before searching the pale frame for those striking tattoos.

Staring as well, Fai moved both hands to rest on his lovers shoulders. He was careful not to put pressure on the line where Kurogane's fake arm, which had since been covered in a synthetic skin, attached to his shoulder. Unable to help himself his gaze fell to the serpentine dragon on the warrior's arm and the wings that covered part of his chest. Smiling deviously he thought he would have to repay the attention Kurogane had given his tattoo next time. Sighing, blue eyes closed for a moment as he felt Kurogane's member slide out and back inside him with ease. "I missed this."

Kurogane hummed softly in agreement, his eyes hooded in their gaze downward. He quickly became absorbed in the heat engulfing him, and it made him push a little bit deeper into the smaller body, pressing their torsos together slightly with every push. "It hasn't been that long since our last time, has it?" He asked, honestly not remembering the last time they had been intimate.

Fai gasped as Kurogane angled upwards and further inside him. Trying to remain coherent he focused on the man above him, letting his fingers toy with the short hair at the back of Kurogane's head. "Mmm...In Piffle...I gave you- /oh/...but we've not had sex since when you pushed me into the dirt in the w-aaah..." He remembered having to throw away those clothes afterwards, as the dirt and mud had stained his clothes and in Piffle, well, Kurogane had felt guilty about being touched in one of Tomoyo's dragonflies she had leant them.

Kurogane blinked before growling, closing his eyes while bowing his head slightly, with the friction becoming not enough. "Nngh... damn... that long huh?" He asked, starting to go faster while adding force behind the shorter thrusts.

"Months." His reply came out as an almost whining sound. Thinking the same as Kurogane, Fai tried to rock his hips upwards for more. It was beginning to get frustrating as they moved against each other.

To make up for the lost time, Kurogane began pressing harder into the smaller body, drawing out his thrusts to both tease and pleasure Fay better. He pressed hard into the spot he knew would make Fay squirm, wanting to see his lover in complete abandon.

Nails dug into Kurogane's skin while Fai cried out, his body tensing from the touch. Biting his lip, Fai whimpered as he was unable to truly move with his lover as with one leg being held up. To think it had been so long since they had been able to enjoy each other like this. "Faster."

Kurogane didn't respond, his skin on fire where the nails bit into his shoulders. He wasn't complaining, absolutely not. He instead obliged the smaller, starting to truly pound into his lover's body with a loud grunt.

Fai knew as heat pooled in his gut that it wouldn't take long before he would be coming. Kurogane's explorations and his own teasing had seen to that. Right now he was barely able to think much of anything other than just how good it felt with Kurogane inside him and moving in just the right way that set his body on fire with need.

Kurogane didn't stop at just the ministrations he was performing now. He reached a hand down and began playing with the leaking member, lips and teeth finding Fay's ear while he panted and tried to give more to their rhythm than what they already had.

When Kurogane moved forward and Fai felt his body being folded, vaguely remembering the other talking about his flexibility before. Toes curled and his muscles ached as Kurogane put all of his weight into his thrusts. "Oh, Kuro-kun...!" He tried to bite his lip, do anything, to muffle his voice as he shuddered underneath his lover.

The taller fell in love with Fay's noises all over again, desperate to make them louder despite Fay's efforts to keep himself quiet. He tightened his grip on Fay while becoming faster with the pounding of their hips, pulling away from Fay's ear to try and regain his breath.

Fai panted loudly in between various noises and half formed words that sprang forth from his throat. He knew he had left marks on Kurogane's back as the bed squeaked in protest at their harsh moving. It was when he felt his prostrate being hit again that he came with a long, drawn out cry that sounded like gibberish. The blonde breathed raggedly as he felt his seed hit his stomach and his mind fuzzy from release.

Kurogane grunted as the smaller tightened around his length, not slowing or stopping his pace until he too came, spilling his essence into the smaller man. He gave a soft, low groan, body shuddering from climax. He came to a stop before lowering himself onto the magician, closing his eyes tiredly.

Grunting at the weight on him, Fai sluggishly moved his arms to hug Kurogane. He slowly traced the fingers of one hand down the other's sweat dampened back and over the muscles there. Nuzzling Kurogane, he took in the scent of sweat and sex and smiled. Fai enjoyed the post coital cuddling almost as much as he did the sex itself and with the way Kurogane sometimes acted afterwards he suspected he felt the same.

Kurogane pressed into the affectionate gesture with a soft hum, his eyes remaining closed while he traced his lips against the smaller man's neck and shoulder. Coincidentally over the tattoo. He smirked at that and decided he very much enjoyed the blonde's new ink, thinking it was definitely going to bring about more teasing and fondling in the future.

A soft smile graced Fai's lips as he felt the tender touches from the other. He sighed happily while his fingers drifted to trace over the lines of the wing on Kurogane's back. He really did like the tattoo, thinking next time he would get a better look at it.


End file.
